Kiss, kiss, fall in love
by Nicole Edelwood
Summary: AU. Le gusta su mejor amigo. Así de simple. Y problemático. (O: Cinco veces en las que Helbram besó a Harlequin, y una en la que fue Harlequin quien inició el beso.) [BL]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Todo es propiedad de Nakaba Suzuki.

 **Summary:** Cinco veces en las que Helbram besó a Harlequin, y una en la que fue Harlequin quien inició el beso.

 **Pareja:** Helbram/Harlequin|King. Ban/Elaine secundario y menciones King/Diane. Algunas otras ships implicadas.

 **Advertencia:** Universo alterno. OoC gratuito. Two-shot.

 **Notas:** No. Sé. Qué. Es. Esto. Peeeero disfrútenlo de todas maneras. Aunque no creo en realidad que alguien lo lea (?) Me duele que el fandom de esta ship sea prácticamente inexistente a excepción de por shippers asiáticas. Anyway, disfruten esta bazofia que ni sé cuando pueda actualizar (?).

* * *

 **Kiss, kiss, fall in love**

* * *

I.

La primera vez que ocurre, ambos tienen seis años y Helbram no ve absolutamente nada de malo en ello. Después de todo fueron sus propios padres quienes le explicaron que aquello— los _besos_ en la boca que ambos compartían de vez en cuando y que habían despertado su curiosidad infantil; eran algo que sólo se le debía dar a _cierta_ persona que conocería en algún punto de su vida y que quisiera más que nada en el mundo.

Él en realidad no había comprendido porqué le ponían tanta importancia a algo así, ¿no eran acaso esos besos iguales a los que ellos le daban en las mejillas o en la frente cuando se portaba bien o antes de ir a la cama? ¿O aquellos besos mágicos capaces de curar los raspones en las rodillas y codos? Pues al parecer no, aquellos parecían estar reservados para una persona especial, incluso más especial que sus propios progenitores.

Y contrario a lo que ellos probablemente pudieron haber esperado, aquella cuestión permanece rondando su mente infantil varios días después de que hubieran tratado de responder sus dudas de la forma más apropiada. El pequeño de cabellos inusualmente verdosos no puede evitar preguntarse con frecuencia cuál será la importancia tan grande de aquel tipo de beso, y porqué sólo podía ser dado a una persona en específico. Desde que pudo razonar siempre presentó una actitud curiosa ante todo lo que le rodeaba, las distintas personalidades de la gente y sus formas de actuar, y podía notar que aquella clase de beso era de gran importancia. Sólo le bastaba con prestar atención a las personas a su alrededor cuando su madre le llevaba al parque para ver parejas, de todo tipo y edad, compartir aquel contacto boca a boca que lucía tan simple y a la vez tan… vergonzoso de observar —era casi como si estuviera presenciando algo muy _íntimo,_ a pesar de que aún no conocía el significado de esa palabra—.

Definitivamente aquello era algo único, y aunque sus padres le hubieran dicho que podría experimentarlo por sí mismo cuando fuera mayor y hubiese conocido a ese alguien especial; Helbram se encontró orgulloso de sí mismo al llegar por su propia cuenta a la realización de que estaban equivocados. Porque no había tenido que esperar a crecer para conocer a esa persona, siendo que ya la conocía.

Porque ¿quién puede ser más especial para él que su mejor amigo, aquel a quien le parece haber conocido desde siempre y al que considera sin dudarlo una de las personas más importantes en su vida? Y es que por más que Harlequin pudiera ser algo llorón y perezoso, es la mejor persona que ha tenido la dicha de conocer, e incluso siendo tan pequeño Helbram puede sentirse seguro de que quiere ser capaz de estar a su lado por el resto de su vida.

En eso piensa mientras se encuentran ambos jugando en el patio trasero de la casa de Harlequin, en frente de la suya. Es una tarde fresca de primavera de esas que a ambos tanto les gustan, pues el jardín de la madre de Harlequin siempre luce especialmente bello en esa época del año y también les encanta la libertad que tienen entonces de caminar sobre el pasto húmedo a pies descalzos, sin temer que terminaran hiriéndoselos por el calor, como sí ocurriría de ser verano. Helbram se encuentra inusualmente callado en esa oportunidad, algo que definitivamente es poco usual de ver y le pica la preocupación a su amigo.

— ¿Pasa algo? —le escucha preguntar mientras se pasa el dorso de una mano sobre su ojo derecho, tratando de aguantar un bostezo.

(Probablemente fuera porque prácticamente le obligó a despertar de su siesta —la _tercera_ en lo que llevaba del día— para que jugaran juntos, quién sabe.)

Helbram ladea la cabeza manteniendo una expresión distraída, con los labios ligeramente fruncidos en un puchero. Y antes de que Harlequin pudiese repetir su pregunta, se inclina hacia adelante haciendo que sus bocas se rozaran por cosa de un par de segundos. Se aparta con la misma velocidad con la que se inclinó hacia él, y esboza una sonrisita traviesa y con cierto toque de orgullo en ella, a la vez que Harlequin le mira con los ojos abiertos, borrado cualquier rastro de sueño de ellos, y notoriamente aturdido por lo ocurrido.

— ¿Eh? —musita con un leve rubor cubriendo sus mejillas.

Él sólo lanza una ligera risa antes de ponerse de pie y, como si no hubiera pasado nada del otro mundo, decirle que entraran nuevamente a su casa a ver si podían agarrar disimuladamente alguno de los dulces que Elaine guardaba celosamente de ellos; una idea típica de él que probablemente los terminaría por meter en problemas— pero a la que Harlequin no se puede negar, nunca lo hizo antes y nunca podría. El castaño sólo asiente lentamente; pareciendo preferir el ignorar lo que su mejor amigo había hecho y, dejando sus juguetes de lado, se le suma en aquella pequeña travesura que, él en el fondo está seguro, acabaría con ellos siendo regañados por su hermana —y posiblemente también por su madre—.

Pasa bastante tiempo después de aquello cuando Helbram finalmente comprende del todo a qué se referían sus padres por "esa persona especial", y tras ello le es inevitable por un par de días ser incapaz de mirar a Harlequin directamente a los ojos sin avergonzarse (sólo un poco), sabiendo que por su propia inmadurez y pensamiento infantil había terminado por robarle su primer beso. Afortunadamente para él pareciera que su amigo definitivamente no mantiene muchos recuerdos de lo sucedido, o al menos no actúa como si los tuviera. Lo cual es algo bueno.

(Helbram decide que no es decepción lo que siente cuando Harlequin actúa como si no lo recordara— porque no tiene nada de _qué_ decepcionarse, en absoluto.

Sólo habían sido un par de niños inocentes que apenas comprendían lo que estaban haciendo, que apenas le dieron importancia.

No tiene _por qué_ sentirse decepcionado.)

* * *

II.

La siguiente vez se encuentran en sus últimas vacaciones antes de empezar el instituto, y la situación en sí es de por si completamente distinta.

Primeramente porque se encuentran en medio de un hospital.

Al principio Helbram no tiene idea de qué está pasando, sólo sabe que recibió una llamada de Harlequin diciendo que se apresurara, algo acerca de Elaine y de que él no tenía idea de qué hacer; y sólo fue necesario que escuchara la desesperación plasmada en su voz para que abandonara lo que fuera en lo que hubiera estado malgastando el tiempo, y se dirigiera al único centro médico de la ciudad. Allí, luego de recorrer un sinfín de pasillos termina por encontrarlo, de pie enfrente de una de las habitaciones cerradas, tembloroso y notoriamente tratando de tragarse las lágrimas de frustración.

—Harlequin —le llama deteniendo su andar.

Su mejor amigo se sobresalta, pareciendo haber salido de una especie de trance al escuchar su voz. Y antes de que Helbram pudiera siquiera preguntar qué había ocurrido, porqué estaba tan nervioso o qué le había pasado a Elaine; se encuentra siendo abrazado por el castaño. El corazón le da un vuelco, por más que trate de ignorarlo, y por cosa de segundos su mente se vuelve un caos y no entiende porqué si tampoco es la primera vez que le abraza. Sin embargo cualquiera de esos pensamientos se esfuma de su cabeza al percatarse de que Harlequin había comenzado a llorar contra su hombro. Entonces lo rodea con sus brazos, tratando de tranquilizarlo de alguna manera, por más que parece ser un esfuerzo inútil.

—Está bien, ya estoy aquí Harlequin —pronuncia del modo más suave que es capaz—. Sólo trata de decirme qué ocurrió, ¿sí?

Harlequin asiente sin romper el abrazo y toma una profunda bocanada de aire, antes de comenzar a hablar.

—E-estábamos en el parque con Oslo y— ¡sólo jugábamos pero…! Elaine escaló uno de los árboles para bajar la pelota y tropezó y— Fue una caída horrible y se desmayó, yo me bloqueé, no pude reaccionar, traté de llamar casa pero no respondían y ahora nadie viene a decirme siquiera si está bien o no… —trata de explicarse atropelladamente, tratando de controlar su llanto.

Helbram aprieta la mandíbula y se separa lo suficiente de él como para verle el rostro.

—Todo va a estar bien, estoy seguro de que sólo están haciéndole los exámenes de rutina —murmura mientras le seca las lágrimas con la punta de los dedos—. Justo ahora sólo podemos ser pacientes y esperar a los médicos.

El castaño baja la mirada, comenzando a negar con la cabeza frenéticamente.

—Fue mi culpa, debí haber sido yo quien subiera a buscar esa estúpida pelota, fui yo quien la lanzó en primer lugar y ahora— ¡Ni siquiera pude hacer algo! De no ser porque un chico del sector nos encontró y me ayudó a traerla hasta aquí, no sé qué hubiera hecho por mí mismo, y Elaine… —oculta su rostro entre sus manos, con la respiración acelerada—. Se supone que yo soy el hermano mayor, que yo tengo que cuidarla, ¿por qué tengo que ser tan débil y estúpido? Si algo le pasó yo… yo…

De repente, Helbram aparta sus manos de su rostro y le toma con firmeza de los hombros; sabiendo que debe de encontrar alguna manera de sacarlo de su ensimismamiento de culpabilidad y conseguir que se calme. Minutos más tarde se reprendería al menos unas cien veces por haber sido _eso_ lo único que se le ocurrió hacer para conseguirlo, pero de momento le importa bastante poco, cuando se inclina rozando apenas la comisura de sus labios con los de su amigo. Y es un beso incluso aún más corto que él anterior —aquel de hace varios años que aún guarda (atesora) entre sus recuerdos, por más que intente restarle cualquier importancia—, si es que se le puede llamar así.

Se aparta para poder verlo a los ojos, sus rostro aún tan cerca que sus narices llegan a tocarse pero eso importa bastante poco en esos momentos —inclusive si siente el rostro arder y casi le parece que alguien ha reemplazado su corazón con una bomba a punto de detonar—. Se da cuenta de que su acción ha obtenido el efecto deseado y que Harlequin ha dejado de llorar e hiperventilar, ahora sólo le mira con los ojos abiertos a más no poder— y para fortuna suya no percibe ni un ápice de enojo o indignación en su mirada, sólo sorpresa y no es para menos.

—Escucha Harlequin, todo va a estar bien, ¿vale? —comienza a hablar, sin dejarle ninguna oportunidad de interrumpir— Nada de esto es culpa tuya, ni de Elaine, fue un accidente. Y tú no eres estúpido ni débil, así que ni se te ocurra volver a decir algo así otra vez, ¿entendido?

Harlequin le sigue viendo asombrado, pero se las arregla para asentir. Helbram esboza una pequeña sonrisa en respuesta.

—Sé que es difícil y sé que estás preocupado, yo también lo estoy. Pero no sacarás nada con estar estresándote y pensando en las peores posibilidades. Justo ahora Elaine está al otro lado de esa puerta y cuando la abran te va a necesitar. Confía en que los médicos hagan su trabajo y todo saldrá bien.

Su amigo traga saliva, volviendo a asentir ya un poco más convencido y con la respiración normalizada. La sonrisa de Helbram se ensancha, aliviado. Y es entonces cuando finalmente parece reparar en lo cerca que siguen estando y da un par de pasos atrás, los suficientes para que no pareciera que estaba traspasando el espacio personal de su mejor amigo.

Es en ese mismo instante —cuando vuelve a haber cierta distancia física entre ambos— que la puerta del cuarto en el que está Elaine es abierta por una enfermera quien, luego de preguntar si alguno de ellos era pariente de la chica, procede a explicar que afortunadamente Elaine no había recibido ningún daño a largo plazo debido a la caída más que un pie esquinzado por el cual necesitaría reposo y que había recuperado de a poco la consciencia. También menciona que iban a necesitar contactar con sus padres, por lo que Harlequin le da su número de contacto.

— ¿Cree que pueda pasar a verla? —pregunta tímidamente.

La enfermera le da el permiso antes de retirarse, seguida por el doctor que debió de haber revisado a la rubia. Harlequin voltea a verlo entonces y esboza una sonrisa, la primera en todo el rato que llevan allí y Helbram siente su boca secarse.

—Gracias por haber venido Helbram, lamento si te molesté —se disculpa, empero no borra la sonrisita del rostro.

—No fue una molestia, somos amigos después de todo —se las arregla para decir, a pesar de que siente las palabras casi atoradas en la garganta.

Harlequin ensancha su sonrisa y poco le falta al corazón de Helbram para terminar por salirse de su pecho, para su confusión y desgracia. Ambos se despiden pues sólo los familiares directos tienen permitido entrar a las habitaciones, y Helbram termina por marcharse de regreso a su hogar, esperando ya más tarde poder tener más noticias sobre cómo se encontraba Elaine.

Y es un par de horas más tarde, ya estando él encerrado en su habitación; que se cubre el rostro con los brazos, ahogando una exclamación. Porque por segunda vez le había dado un beso en los labios a su mejor amigo, ¿y cómo pudo ser tan estúpido e impulsivo?

Pero no significó nada, se dice. Igual que el primero que fue producto de la pura curiosidad e inocencia infantil; este sólo había sucedido porque él buscaba desesperadamente poder detener el llanto de su amigo.

No significó nada. Incluso si aún puede sentir cierto cosquilleo en la punta de los labios e inconscientemente se los roza como si rememorara algo.

Pero no significó nada.

* * *

III.

De cierto modo, para él es una sorpresa el hecho de que; a pesar de ya haberse besado dos veces; Harlequin le siga tratando con la misma naturalidad de toda la vida. Es un poco extraño, pues cualquiera esperaría que; considerando aquellas situaciones, le comenzara a evitar —especialmente siendo que fue _él_ y no Harlequin quien inició ambos besos—, o mínimo a mostrarse un poco más incómodo ante su presencia o no permitirle tomarse las mismas libertades físicas de antes. Pero no es así.

Que vamos, tampoco es como si Helbram quisiera verlo ponerse todo rojo y avergonzado ante su presencia o algo así. No quiere eso, sería una molestia. Sin embargo—.

Es sólo que le parece un tanto curioso.

Habían pasado meses desde aquel segundo beso y varias cosas habían cambiado, de hecho. Una de las principales era que, lamentablemente, ambos habían terminado en clases distintas en el instituto; por lo que su tiempo juntos se había visto reducido en comparación al acostumbrado. Eso sin contar aquel grupo nuevo de amigos con el que Harlequin comenzó a juntarse (y del cual él no estaba celoso, _definitivamente no_ ), entre los cuales estaba el mismo sujeto que aquel verano había ayudado a Elaine; un tal Ban que a decir verdad le había caído bien; en especial cuando hacían equipo para jugarle bromas a Harlequin o veía a Elaine —quien sí estaba en su misma clase, por cierto— ponerse tan notoriamente roja ante su presencia y podía molestarla por ello.

Además de ese par de detalles, también estaba el hecho de que, sorpresivamente y sin saber aún cómo o porqué, Helbram había terminado formando parte del consejo estudiantil. Lo cual de por sí había disminuido su tiempo libre, por más que tratara de tomárselo a la ligera, como a la mayoría de las cosas. Todo aquello sumado dio como resultado que la mayoría de las veces sólo pudieran verse los fines de semana, y que gran parte de las conversaciones que mantenían ahora eran a través de mensajes. Era un poco extraño considerando que literalmente viven uno frente al otro, pero poco a poco terminan por ajustarse a ello.

Después de todo nada de eso quita el que sigan considerando al otro como su mejor amigo, indiscutiblemente. Ambos saben que sin lugar a dudas pueden contar con el otro para lo que fuese, igual que siempre.

Esa es una de las razones por las que a Helbram le alivia el hecho de que esos pequeños "accidentes" —trata de ignorar aquella vocecita molesta dentro de su cabeza que le repite que _no_ lo fueron— no hubieran influido, aparentemente, en la percepción que Harlequin tenía sobre él. Ellos siempre han tenido una gran confianza en el otro, por lo que sería doloroso para él que Harlequin se mostrara incómodo o excesivamente ruboroso a su lado.

Claro que era una historia completamente diferente cuando Diane estaba de por medio.

Harlequin la había conocido por ser ella también parte de aquel grupo con el que había comenzado a juntarse, y casi —por más que no lo dijera en voz alta— pudo haberlo llamado una especie de flechazo-enamoramiento a primera vista. El punto era que el amor le había llegado tan repentinamente que bien pudo haberlo golpeado a la cara, en sabias palabras de Elaine (quien en realidad no tenía derecho a quejarse al respecto); especialmente considerando las expresiones de idiota embobado que le salían a su alrededor, por más que tratara de disimularlas; o esa timidez que le hacía tartamudear cada dos frases cuando se dirigía a ella y—

Da un poco de pena, para ser honestos.

Porque, vale, la chica es linda; Helbram no va a tratar de negar eso —por más que, incluso después de la pubertad, nunca se sintió especialmente atraído de manera romántica hacia el género femenino—. Diane tiene una personalidad fuerte y divertida que le hace algo así como carismática, y ni siquiera su altura; claramente superior a la del promedio de las chicas (e incluso varios chicos) de su mismo grado; quita el hecho de que sus ojos grandes y resplandecientes le dan un aspecto algo mono. Pero incluso para él es demasiado obvio que el crush de su amigo no es correspondido. Sobra decir que además Diane está notoriamente prendada de ese chico Meliodas, otro miembro de su grupo, por más que este parezca estar más interesado en meterse bajo las faldas de la hija menor del director (literalmente hablando, y Helbram aún no se explica cómo no le han expulsado por ello).

El punto es, que Helbram sabe que todo esto no va a terminar bien para su amigo, por más que no tenga las agallas para decírselo y romper su ilusión. Le parece un poco tonto que siga aferrándose a la idea de "tener una oportunidad" pero siente que no puede juzgarlo.

Él nunca se ha enamorado, después de todo.

(Y nuevamente se convence —pareciera habérsele vuelto una costumbre negar las cosas y convencerse de otras— de que es aquello; el saber que Harlequin terminaría con el corazón roto; lo que le provoca apretar los labios y sentir cierto peso asfixiante en el ventrículo izquierdo, cuando nota la mirada de su mejor amigo empañarse de amor al posarla sobre ella y el profuso sonrojo que se apodera de sus mejillas al hacer esto.

Sólo de trata de eso. ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?)

Pero algo le dice que el amor puede llevarte a actuar como un idiota.

 **(...)**

— ¡Y en esta página…! ¡Oye! ¿Me estás escuchando? —Helbram trata de llamar su atención, claramente fracasando— ¡Harlequin!

Pasa una mano frente a su rostro, pero ni siquiera eso logra alertarlo, en cambio sigue observando al frente con la misma expresión perdida. Helbram chasquea la lengua y termina por cerrar su nuevo libro sobre criaturas mitológicas (uno de los pocos temas que cautivaban su interés), dejándolo por ahí encima de su cama donde ambos se encuentran sentados casualmente. Suspira y se acerca sigilosamente al castaño hasta quedar a la altura de su oído, esbozando una sonrisita traviesa al ver que él ni lo notaba.

— ¡Harlequin!

— ¡Ah! —exclama casi cayéndose de la cama por la impresión.

Helbram comienza a reír exageradamente ante su reacción, teniendo que sostenerse del estómago en un intento por calmarse. Su amigo desvió la mirada avergonzado, tratando de aparentar que nada había pasado.

— ¿Q-Qué pasa? —pregunta.

—Eso te lo debería preguntar yo, llevas un rato mirando a la nada y casi babeándote encima —responde aún entre risas ligeras, provocando que el rostro de Harlequin se ruborizara aún más—. Y bien, ¿en qué pensabas tanto? —añade ya más tranquilo, para después darle un par de codazos juguetones en el brazo— ¿Acaso pasó algo con la "lindura alta", de lo que no me he enterado?

El rubor de Harlequin se hizo más profundo, si es que eso es incluso posible. Helbram se encuentra de repente pensando en que aquello le da un aspecto relativamente tierno, y se reprende a sí mismo porque ¿ _qué demonios_?

—Algo así —carraspea y a Helbram le duele (un poco, _sólo un poco_ y no por _esas_ razones) el ver como sus ojos siempre se iluminan al hablar de ella—. Más bien… ¿Recuerdas que te dije que esta semana nos tocaba hacer la limpieza del salón juntos?

— ¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo si pasaste todo el lunes desvariando acerca de quedarte hasta tarde con ella? —le recuerda con una ceja alzada y una sonrisita pícara.

—S-Sí, bueno —replica con el amago de una sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios—. Pues en eso estábamos hoy y entonces Diane comenzó a hablar sobre una película que tenía muchas ganas de ver, le pregunté si le gustaría que la fuéramos a ir juntos siendo que ya terminamos los últimos exámenes del año y ¡e-ella dijo que sí! —finaliza con una gran sonrisa en las facciones, como si no se acabara de creer que finalmente se había armado de valor para invitarla a salir y mucho menos que ella hubiera aceptado.

 _Oh…_

— ¡Felicidades Harlequin, tu primera cita! ¡Ya vas a convertirte en un hombre! No creí que esté día fuera a llegar —exclama escandalosamente, sacándole una carcajada al castaño—. Amigo, ¿puedes imaginarlo? Si tienes suerte tal vez se convierta en la primera de muchas, quizá hasta puedas preguntarle si quiere ser tu novia —ríe cuando Harlequin vuelve a ruborizarse ligeramente.

—Si… E-Eso sería genial… —balbucea rascándose la nuca, obviamente imaginándose el escenario (de la forma más optimista posible, claro).

Helbram se muerde ligeramente el interior de la mejilla, pero se empuja a seguir hablando y profiriendo felicitaciones a su mejor amigo.

—Tal vez hasta te deje tomarle de la mano, ¿no estás emocionado? —le pasa un brazo alrededor de los hombros, acercándolo un poco hacía si—. Y después podría pedirte un beso —comenta con voz cantarina.

— ¿¡Q-Qué!? ¡Helbram! —casi grita, con la cara incluso más roja que antes y zafándose del agarre del de pelo verdoso— Qué cosas dices, no bromees con eso…

—Pero si estoy hablando en serio —alega Helbram recargando su espalda contra la pared y colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza—. ¿Acaso no es eso lo que hacen las parejas en las citas? —« _y nosotros, un par de veces; a pesar de que no significaron nada y no tuvieron ninguna importancia, pero_ —».

—Sí, pero no somos una pareja.

—Aún —corrige con cierto deje de amargura que no pudo controlar, pero que espera que haya pasado desapercibido—. Y de todos modos van a ir a una cita, así que cualquier cosa puede pasar.

—Tal vez. Aunque…

Harlequin se acomoda a su lado con las rodillas contra su pecho, sus brazos casi rozándose y Helbram se permite disfrutar de más de aquella cercanía antes de hablar:

— ¿Aunque qué, con exactitud?

Su amigo baja la mirada hacia su regazo, cualquier rastro de aquella sonrisa resplandeciente con la que le había dado la noticia se había esfumado de su rostro, dejándole con una clara mueca de inseguridad.

—Si eso llega a pasar, ¿qué ocurre si termino arruinándolo? ¿Y si apesto besando? ¿Qué pasa si soy tan horrible haciéndolo que Diane me rechaza y pierdo cualquier oportunidad de volver a hablar con ella?

Frunce los labios al verlo hablar de esa manera, tan fatalista. « _Nada de eso ocurrirá_ » Quiere poder asegurarle: « _Te aseguro que no eres terrible besando_ » Eso quiere decirle pero se avergüenza de sólo pensarlo, pues eso implicaría sacar a tema los dos besos que le había dado anteriormente y a aquello añadir el confesar que _le habían gustado_. Además estaría mintiendo, en parte, pues fueron roces tan estúpidamente cortos y rápidos que ni siquiera habían (para bien o para mal) sido correspondidos por Harlequin, por lo que no podía asegurar qué tan bueno era con los besos.

— ¿No crees que le estás dando muchas vueltas? Aparte, si Diane en verdad se interesa en ti no le importará que seas o no un experto besando —le consuela, o al menos trata, pero sabe que ha fallado porque Harlequin se ve igual de nervioso.

—P-pero… Aún así… —tartamudea y su rostro está tan malditamente rojo que pareciera que toda su sangre se ha acumulado en este.

Helbram suspira, desvía la mirada a un lado y juguetea con un par de los mechones de su cabello.

—Si estás tan preocupado sobre si podrás besarla apropiadamente o no —inicia, llamando su atención—, ¿por qué no simplemente lo practicas?

— ¿Practicar? —cuestiona el más bajo con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—Sí, ya sabes; besando una almohada o alguna cosa así —eso recuerda haberlo visto en una película, no está seguro de que tan efectivo resultaba hacerlo pero no perdía nada con mencionarlo. En especial si eso consigue calmar las ansias de su amigo.

—Podría hacerlo pero… no creo que funcione mucho besar a un objeto que no me corresponderá, ¿o sí? —entrecierra los ojos como si en verdad estuviera considerando esa posibilidad.

—En ese caso no te queda de otra que pedirle a alguien que te ayude —Helbram se cruza de brazos, mirando hacia el frente.

Harlequin se le queda mirando en silencio unos momentos, con los pómulos todavía ligeramente sonrosados. Y es lo siguiente que sale de su boca que hace que, esta vez, fuera Helbram quien casi se cayera de la cama.

— ¿A-Acaso te estás ofreciendo como voluntario?

— ¿Eh? ¿¡Qué!?

¡Maldita sea, sentía la cara demasiado caliente! Sólo ruega para que no se estuviera delatando mucho.

Una vez recobrado de la sorpresa inicial, vuelve a acomodarse encima de la cama (su pobre libro de mitología ya hace rato que había terminado en el suelo, junto a un par de almohadas), esta vez de forma que puede ver a Harlequin más o menos de frente.

— ¿Q-Qué dices? Ahora eres tú quien bromea con cosas raras —esboza una sonrisa nerviosa.

El contrario se muerde el labio inferior, casi escondiendo la parte inferior de su rostro en el cuello de su camisa.

— ¿Te molestaría mucho?

La pregunta sale casi en un susurro, pero el de cabellos verdes es capaz de escucharlo aunque se cuestiona si no le habrá malentendido. Porque no había ninguna posibilidad de que estuviera hablando en serio, ¿verdad?

¿ _Verdad_?

— ¿Lo dices en serio? —replica.

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Nunca te pediría hacer algo tan incómodo, pero eres el único en quien confiaría para algo así! —exclama, claramente arrepentido de haber pensado algo tan estúpido (por supuesto que era estúpido, el que se hubieran besado antes había sido por puro accidente o como una forma de evitar que terminara enloqueciendo, eso no quería decir que Helbram realmente quisiera—) — Entiendo si no quieres, yo buscaré una forma de mejorar por mi cuenta. Descui—

—Vale.

Luego de eso, ambos se sumen en un corto pero tenso silencio. Harlequin parpadea un par de veces sin saber si lo que había oído había sido producto de su imaginación o no; mientras que Helbram le rehúye a su mirada, con una actitud avergonzada que luce antinatural en él— él que siempre fue el más animado y extrovertido de los dos.

— ¿Ah? —musita ladeando la cabeza.

—Dije que está bien. No hay problema —contesta, como si le hubiese pedido que le prestara un borrador en vez de que _le dejara practicar sus besos con él_ —. Después de todo, ¿qué clase de mejor amigo sería si me negara a ayudarte con una pequeñez como esta?

— ¿Estás seguro?

Helbram sonríe y se le acerca, arrodillándose enfrente de él y casi chocando con sus piernas flexionadas.

—Si —asegura, sin borrar la sonrisa que se supone debe transmitirle confianza, _no satisfacción_.

(Porque no había mencionado todo lo de practicar con _esa_ intención. No. Para nada. _No._ )

—Gracias —murmura, tratando de corresponderle la sonrisa.

El otro asiente, inclinándose hacía él lentamente, hasta que sus narices casi se rozan (y es una sensación que le parece casi hasta nostálgica) y tiene que apoyar sus manos sobre las rodillas de Harlequin para no perder el equilibrio. Se miran el uno al otro directo a los ojos y de repente el ambiente se vuelve distinto, casi íntimo, diferente al de las veces anteriores que fueron tan repentinas.

—Bueno —pronuncia Helbram y su aliento se siente cálido contra la piel de Harlequin—. ¿Quieres empezar tú o…?

—P-puedes hacerlo tú —Harlequin traga saliva, pero lo sigue viendo casi sin parpadear, como para demostrar que no va a echarse para atrás con eso.

—Vale —dice nuevamente—. Bien.

—Bien…

Se mantienen en esa posición por lo que a ambos les parecen casi horas, aunque no deben haber sido más de un par de segundo. Helbram vuelve a inclinarse hacia adelante mientras cierra los ojos con fuerza y entonces—

Sus labios se encuentran y— es torpe, demasiado torpe. Al principio Harlequin ni siquiera se mueve, como si no supiera _qué_ hacer, pero de apoco empieza a corresponderle, esforzándose para no temblar de los puros nervios. Ni siquiera puede creer que estuvieran haciendo eso, por tercera vez. Tampoco Helbram puede terminar de creerlo y— _oh_ , los labios de Harlequin eran malditamente suaves y no debería de estar disfrutando tanto de todo eso pero—

 _Lo hace_.

Se separan luego de un momento, aún ambos con los ojos cerrados y volviendo ya a la posición anterior; frente a frente sólo que sus rostros más separados. Helbram abre los ojos para toparse con los de Harlequin y le sonríe ligeramente, mas él no responde su sonrisa, no de inmediato.

— ¿Y… y bien? —musita rascándose la nuca ansiosamente.

—Uhm… —Helbram comienza a acomodarse el flequillo mientras se enfoca en cualquier cosa que no fueran los ojos de su amigo—. Estuvo bien, supongo. Para nada tan horrible como decías tan exageradamente —toma una inhalada profunda antes de añadir, con un tono más entusiasta—. Descuida, estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien con Diane en su cita.

Harlequin asiente sin oponer resistencia esta vez, lo cual le sorprende. Y por un instante parece tan ausente como al principio de todo aquello, pero entonces le sonríe y recarga su cabeza contra la pared.

—Gracias Helbram, por esto… Ya sabes… —expresa, más calmado de lo que se _supondría_ debería estar después de algo así, ¿pero eso era algo nuevo acaso?

—Te dije que no era nada —afirma volviendo a su modo de antes.

Se quedan en silencio otro par de segundo, una tensión ligera flotando entre ambos hasta—

—Y bien, ¿qué era eso de tu libro que querías mostrarme? —le pregunta Harlequin de súbito.

Arquea ambas cejas ligeramente ante el repentino cambio de tema, sin embargo no quiere hacer sentir mal a su amigo o presionarlo a seguir hablando del asunto; por lo que acepta ese cambio (incluso si una parte de él quiere _decir_ algo).

— ¡Ah! ¡Claro! —Se inclina para recoger el libro del suelo y abrirlo en la página que había querido mostrarle— ¡Sólo mira estas ilustraciones Harlequin! ¿A qué no lucen geniales? ¡Hasta se pueden ver los detalles en las alas de las hadas! ¿Eh?

Señala las imágenes casi frenéticamente, con una gran sonrisa dibujada en el semblante, y Harlequin ríe levemente ante su actitud infantil; pues él era la única persona que conoce que se emocionaría tanto por algo así.

El resto de la tarde la pasan en completa normalidad, como si nada extraño hubiera pasado entre ellos. Como si Helbram no lo hubiera _besado_ y ya por tercera vez desde que se conocen, sólo que—

Sólo que esta vez había sido correspondido.

 **(...)**

Así que:

Al final en realidad Harlequin no habría necesitado de esa "práctica de besos" en primer lugar, la tan anhelada cita le terminó pareciendo (para su pesar) más una salida de amigos que otra cosa.

Claro que aquello no desvanecería sus esperanzas, su segundo año está a poco de comenzar y cualquier cosa podría pasar en esos meses. Con algo de suerte reuniría finalmente el valor para confesársele, tarde o temprano. O al menos eso es lo que le asegura una y otra vez a Helbram— y a este le parece más bien como si tratara de convencerse a sí mismo, empero no lo dice en voz alta. Tiene otras cosas por las que preocuparse después de todo.

Como la forma en que ya no es capaz de negarse la razón detrás de aquella opresión molesta en el pecho que siente, cada que Harlequin abre la boca sólo para parlotear acerca de Diane. Simplemente no es capaz de seguir mintiéndose a sí mismo, de que es posible— no, no _posible,_ no en realidad _._

Le gusta su mejor amigo.

Así de simple.

Y problemático.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Todo es propiedad de Nakaba Suzuki.

 **Summary:** Cinco veces en las que Helbram besó a Harlequin, y una en la que fue Harlequin quien inició el beso.

 **Pareja:** Helbram/Harlequin|King. Ban/Elaine secundario y menciones King/Diane. Algunas otras ships implicadas.

 **Advertencia:** Universo alterno. OoC gratuito.

 **Notas** **:** Como sabrán si leyeron la parte anterior, originalmente éste fic iba a ser de dos partes, pero por temas del largo de los capítulos he decidido hacerlo de tres partes. Así que sepan que éste no es el final de la historia.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

IV.

La cuarta vez que ocurre es un par de meses después de que hubiesen empezado su segundo año en el instituto. Varias cosas han cambiado desde el último beso, siendo dos de ellas las que más se podrían destacar.

En primera está el hecho de que Elaine y Ban habían comenzado a salir. Desde cuándo, Helbram en realidad no tiene la más mínima idea, sólo sabe que un día —poco después del tercer beso— Harlequin y él habían salido, y, cuando regresaron a la casa del castaño, los encontraron besándose en el sofá. La expresión que puso Harlequin en ese momento no tuvo precio, igual que lo roja que se puso la cara de Elaine, Ban apenas reaccionó en realidad; se limitó a sonreír con esa sonrisa afilada que posee y a lanzar una risita, diciéndole a la rubia que tal parecía que al final iban a tener que decírselos de una vez. Al parecer Elaine le había pedido que ocultaran su relación pues no quería tener que lidiar con la reacción de su hermano, lo cual era comprensible.

Sin embargo Helbram no comprendía porqué su amigo reaccionó tan sorprendido, como si creyera que sus ojos lo traicionaban o algo así. Es decir, ya era bastante obvio desde hace tiempo que esos dos se traían algo. Tan obvio como que era Meliodas el que le hacía esas bromas a Elizabeth de "tomar prestada" su ropa interior cuando se cambiaba en gimnasia; como que el presidente del consejo estudiantil, Gilthunder, y la primogénita del director eran posiblemente la pareja más popular y conocida dentro del instituto; como que Jericho nunca sería correspondida por Ban y que ya era hora de que asumiera su crush en Guilla; que Harlequin estaba completamente enamorado de Diane, así como Helbram lo estaba de él y—

Sí. Eso es, la segunda cosa que había cambiado.

O bueno, cambiado no, no en realidad. Porque ahora que lo ve con claridad, que ha dejado de negarse las cosas y tratar de engañarse, puede darse cuenta de que ya llevaba un buen tiempo mirando a su mejor amigo de otro modo. Lo cual le hace preguntarse si es que acaso nadie más lo había notado antes, a veces —aunque no está seguro de si será pura paranoia o no— casi puede jurar que Elaine lo mira de una forma extraña cada vez que están los tres juntos, especialmente cuando el tema de Diane sale a flote; le mira casi como si le diera su pésame y Helbram tiene miedo de preguntarle sus razones.

Lo único que espera y realmente desea es que Harlequin se mantenga ignorante del asunto, ya tiene suficiente con que últimamente se ruborice un poco de más ante su cercanía (al final sí había pasado lo que tanto había temido, era de esperarse sin embargo considerando el contexto de su beso pasado) como para tener que soportar un rechazo de su parte. Porque era obvio que así sería, después de todo le conoce bien e, incluso sin considerar sus sentimientos por su compañera de clases, no existe modo alguno en el que Harlequin llegase a quererlo más que como a un mejor amigo, aquel con el que prácticamente había crecido. Simplemente es imposible.

Duele, especialmente después de que de una vez por todas Helbram había terminado por asimilar esos sentimientos. Sin embargo cree que puede acostumbrarse a aquel dolor; que puede vivir con él hasta que, tal vez dentro de unas semanas, meses o hasta años, finalmente pueda superarlo; que puede mantenerse firme y seguir apoyando a su mejor amigo en la conquista de la chica de sus sueños, incluso si eso le desgarra el corazón ahora.

Simplemente debe seguir adelante.

 **(…)**

Vale, hablando en serio, definitivamente no había estado en sus planes que _aquello_ volviera a ocurrir, y esta vez no tiene a nadie ni nada a quien culpar; ni a su ingenuidad infantil, o al pánico de Harlequin y su nula capacidad para tranquilizarlo, o a que fuera su propio amigo quien _se lo pidiera_. Así que—

La cosa es más o menos así:

—Eh, Elaine, ya apenas y te vemos desde que estás saliendo con Ban. Me imagino que la pasarán muy bien, ¿verdad? —suelta Helbram de improviso, una tarde en la que los tres habían coincidido para regresar a casa juntos del instituto. Esboza una sonrisa ladeada al ver el ceño de la rubia fruncirse levemente.

—No es como si me la pasara todo el tiempo con él, no exageres —se cruza de brazos, dirigiendo una mirada a su hermano—. ¿Cierto?

—Honestamente; creo que ya ni siquiera te vería de no ser porque vivimos bajo el mismo techo —responde el castaño, encogiéndose de hombros, fatalmente sincero.

— ¡No es así! —Exclama Elaine a la defensiva— No del todo —añade bajito, casi insegura.

—Ya hasta parece que terminaste por reemplazarnos —comenta Helbram dramáticamente, fingiendo estar herido—. Pero descuida, ya me imagino como estarán las cosas cuando Harlequin se confiese con su "lindura alta". Al final seré el único en quedar soltero y totalmente abandonado —suspira en un gesto exagerado, antes de comenzar a reírse del rubor que comenzó a apoderarse del rostro de su amigo.

—Q-qué estás diciendo… Si Diane y yo no estamos ni cerca de tener esa clase de relación —replica tartamudeando ligeramente, ajustándose la correa de la mochila sobre el hombro a pesar de que no había necesidad de hacerlo.

Se veía tan nervioso de súbito, y Helbram no puede más que morder levemente el interior de su mejilla porque de repente no puede dejar de pensar en lo lindo que se ve así, con el rostro tan sonrojado y los ojos brillosos. Y no entiende porqué se le ha vuelto cada vez más difícil el controlar esos pensamientos. Es una molestia.

—Sí. Sí. Ya sé. Ya lo has dicho. Que no son pareja ni nada. Ya —interrumpe, picando una de las mejillas del más bajo con un dedo para disipar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza—. Pero yo también te he dicho que sólo es cuestión de tiempo —le sonríe, o al menos hace el esfuerzo.

—Ya —Harlequin emite una corta risa, apartando su dedo de su rostro.

—Y, de todos modos —dice Elaine sonriendo ante la escena—, ¿por qué aseguras que quedaras soltero y abandonado? ¿No te parece un poco fatalista?

Esta vez es el turno de Helbram de encogerse de hombros, con una expresión despreocupada en el semblante.

—Es la verdad. Después de todo no estoy interesado en nadie —trata de disimular el que su mirada se hubiera paseado inconscientemente sobre su mejor amigo al decir aquello, como si esperase una reacción de su parte. Y también que no fuera muy obvio el que mentía—, y nadie está tampoco interesado en mí.

— ¿Y qué pasa con esa chica del consejo? ¿Recuerdas? ¿No te había entregado una carta de confesión o algo así? —pregunta Harlequin con una ceja alzada y una mirada que no es capaz de describir.

—Pues sí, ¿pero no recuerdas tú que al final resultó ser una de esas tontas cartas de cadena de mala suerte? —ríe al recordarlo.

Aquello había pasado a mediados del año anterior, y, aunque en realidad apenas conocía a la chica en cuestión y mucho menos estaba interesado en ella, sí admite que se había emocionado bastante por aquella carta, claro que eso fue antes de descubrir su contenido. Después de todo habría sido la primera "carta de confesión" que hubiera recibido en la vida y, aunque hubiese terminado por rechazar a la chica de haber sido una confesión real, fue un poco decepcionante ver de lo que en realidad se trataba. Incluso recuerda haber intentado vengarse mandando cartas de ese tipo a todos los alumnos del instituto como desquite, arrastrando a Harlequin en el proceso, claro que las cosas no resultaron como lo planeó.

—Ah, sí, ya lo recordé. Nos castigaron casi dos semanas porque Guilla nos vio poniendo las cartas en los casilleros y creyó que estábamos espiándolos —menciona Harlequin en un suspiro—. Ni siquiera ahora sé por qué acepté ayudarte.

— ¡Porque te necesitaba! ¡Ni loco iba a poder escribir tantas cartas yo solo! Sin mencionar que Elaine se negó a ayudarme cuando vio lo que estaba haciendo —reclama haciendo un mohín con los labios.

—Fue porque sabía que te meterías en problemas y no quería verme metida en eso. Eso de las cadenas de mala suerte es tan inmaduro y horrible —dice la chica colocando sus manos en sus caderas, en esa pose que suele poner cuando los regaña y que ellos conocen tan bien. Casi la hace parecer como si ella fuera la mayor entre los tres, cuando en realidad es todo lo contrario.

—Di lo que quieras, pero yo sé que te negaste a ayudarme porque preferiste irte con Ban —la molesta, provocándole un sonrojo que no sabe si es de vergüenza por verse atrapada, o porque se le empezaba a agotar la paciencia—. Incluso desde antes lo empezaste a preferir a él sobre nosotros, ¿no?

—Vale. Vale. Ya entendí —se da por vencida, dejando caer sus brazos a los costados. Se queda pensativa por unos momentos y, al ver que ya están a poco de llegar a sus destinos, se decide a proponer algo—. En ese caso, si creen que estoy pasando tan poco tiempo con ustedes dos, ¿qué les parece si aprovechamos que aún no entramos en exámenes y hacemos una noche de películas este viernes?

Helbram sonríe ladeando la cabeza, aquello le parece una idea interesante. Entonces mira al castaño y nota que él también se ve interesado en la propuesta de Elaine, y aquello hace que su sonrisa se ensanche un poco.

— ¡Suena bien para mí! —exclama como respuesta.

—Para mí también —asiente Harlequin.

—Bien, ¡entonces está decidido!

Antes de llegar a sus respectivos hogares acordaron la hora de reunión, y ambos hermanos quedaron en pedir permiso a sus padres para utilizar la televisión de la sala de estar ese día. Finalmente se despidieron de Helbram, ya ansiando que llegara ese día.

 **(…)**

Al finalizar, de una vez por todas, aquella semana escolar, finalmente pudieron reunirse en casa de los hermanos para realizar su tan esperada maratón. Los tres se instalaron en la sala de estar, enfrente de la televisión, agradeciendo que los dueños de casa les hubieran dado el permiso para utilizar esa habitación. Con una buena colección de películas de géneros variados y diversos dulces y frituras para pasar la noche, dieron inicio a aquella reunión.

Así pasarían varias horas; emocionándose con los filmes de acción y aventura, riéndose a carcajadas (en especial el de pelo verdoso) con las de comedia; y muriéndose de miedo con las películas de terror que, sinceramente, ninguno de ellos esperó que tuvieran tan buenos efectos. O que les asustasen tanto. En serio, hasta hubiesen preferido poner una de esas películas pastelosas que ni a Elaine le gustaban, que ver como ese _asesino-endemoniado-loqueseaquefuera_ asesinaba a esa gente de forma tan _gráfica_. De hecho, es en una escena de esa misma película, en donde Harlequin de algún modo termina aferrándose al brazo de Helbram como si su vida dependiera de ello, a la vez que se esconde instintivamente detrás de él, sin mucho resultado. Todo ello a costa de su vergüenza y de que el corazón de Helbram le latiera a mil por segundo ante aquel contacto tan repentino.

Casi le pareció que le iba a dar un ataque cardiaco. O algo peor.

—Di-disculpa —musita al darse cuenta de la posición en la que los dejó, con una sonrisita temblorosa y las mejillas coloreándose.

—N-no importa —responde Helbram y la voz le tiembla por más que trate de evitarlo, afortunadamente cree que ha podido disimularla echándole la culpa a la sorpresa.

Harlequin se separa de él, rehuyéndole la mirada y volviendo a su pose anterior. Y él suspira ligeramente, sintiendo como si alguien le estuviera viendo y vuelve su rostro hacia Elaine, quien los mira a ambos con una ceja alzada; mas antes de que él pueda hablar o siquiera reaccionar ante su aparente escrutinio, ella devuelve su vista al televisor como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Y es que ella ha vuelto a mirarle como _si supiera_.

Luego de eso, la verdad es que no es consciente del todo de cuánto tiempo pasa hasta que los tres terminan por quedarse dormidos. Y no es sino después de un par de horas que él termina por despertarse, gracias al brillo de la pantalla del televisor aún encendido. Lanza un bostezo y se acomoda en el sofá, dirigiendo un par de miradas a su alrededor y viendo que a su lado aún se encuentra Harlequin, durmiendo profundamente; al igual que Elaine quien se abraza entre sueños a Oslo, ambos acomodados en el sillón contiguo. Finalmente se inclina para recoger el control remoto y apaga la televisión, quedando así las luces que se colaban a través de las ventanas como la única iluminación dentro del cuarto.

Helbram apoya su espalda contra el respaldar del sofá, buscando situarse en una posición más cómoda para poder seguir durmiendo. Sin embargo, lo único que logra es que, al girar el rostro hacia un lado, termine quedando frente a frente con el de Harlequin. Tiene que esforzarse por evitar echarse hacia atrás por la sorpresa, pues podría despertarlo si hacía algún movimiento brusco— aunque, pensándolo mejor, no tiene de qué preocuparse en ese aspecto; no si considera que una de las pocas características que ambos hermanos comparten es lo ridículamente pesado que tienen el sueño.

Traga saliva involuntariamente y parpadea un par de veces, mientras sus ojos terminan de ajustarse a la poca iluminación.

Y es que, mientras duerme, a sus ojos el semblante de Harlequin muestra tal serenidad que llega a embelesarle. Siente que no _puede_ dejar de verle, por más que sepa que _debe_. No puede evitar detenerse en sus rasgos; ni pasear su mirada sobre lo largo de sus pestañas y en lo casi libre de imperfecciones que luce su piel o en cómo, incluso mientras duerme, un ligero rubor sigue asomándose en sus pómulos, y no puede evitar tampoco el preguntarse qué le provocará aquello, con qué estará soñando— o, mejor dicho, con _quién_ soñará (se lo pregunta por más que sabe la dolorosa obviedad de la respuesta). Simplemente pareciera que no puede no mirarle, y fijarse en la delicadeza casi elegante con la que los mechones cortos de su cabello caen sobre su frente, o en lo brillantes y suaves que lucen sus labios desde aquella distancia.

Y ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que lo había tenido así de cerca y—

(Aún puede recordar la expresión que puso ese día al pedirle ayuda y, como por cosa de un segundo, casi le pareció que había llegado incluso a olvidarse por completo de Diane; volviéndose únicamente capaz de enfocarse en él: en Helbram, en su mejor amigo, aquel que le había robado su primer y segundo beso. Y aquella sensación, de saberse dueño de sus pensamientos aunque hubiese sido sólo por un instante, le había gustado.

Le había gustado mucho.)

Apenas logra reaccionar y detenerse, al darse cuenta de que, de manera inconsciente, se había acercado al contrario. Empero, incluso tras percatarse de ello, no vuelve a su posición inicial, no se aleja. Quizá sea que aún está algo aturdido por el sueño— al menos eso trata de decirse, porque se supone que no debería—

Que no debería estar haciendo esto.

De repente, se encuentra a sí mismo presionando de manera descuidada y superficial sus labios contra la comisura de los de Harlequin, tocando más su mejilla que sus propios labios. El contacto dura apenas unos segundos, y el castaño no parece siquiera haberlo notado, sumido en su aparentemente imperturbable sueño.

Helbram suspira y ahoga un quejido, recorriendo su rostro con la punta de los dedos hasta llegar al nacimiento de su pelo, y comenzando a tirar de este ligeramente. Se reprende porque, sin importar cuánto se convenza y se decida a que lo mejor es superarlo de una vez por todas, se le vuelve imposible una vez que vuelve a toparse con él. Simplemente no puede. Y es tan estúpido y frustrante.

Repentinamente siente un peso caer sobre su hombro, y al volver la vista se da cuenta de que Harlequin se había inclinado hacia su lado, recargando su cabeza contra su hombro en la inconsciencia de su sueño. Sus cabellos desordenados le provocan leves cosquillas contra su cuello, y está tan cerca que jura poder percibir su aroma; de un tono dulce pero a la vez masculino. Puede volver a sentir su corazón descontrolarse. Maldición, si sigue ocurriéndole eso en su presencia definitivamente terminaría por sufrir un infarto.

Traga saliva nuevamente, tratando de deshacerse de aquel nudo que se le ha formado en la garganta, y dirige sus ojos a donde se encuentra Elaine quien también sigue dormida, termina por volver a fijarse en Harlequin y acomoda sutilmente unos mechones de su cabello. Entonces, lentamente, termina por recargarse también contra Harlequin, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, esperando poder volver a dormir pronto.

Dormir y olvidarse por unas horas de todo, excepto de la calidez que emana el cuerpo de Harlequin contra el suyo.

* * *

V.

No pasan sino varias semanas hasta la siguiente ocasión.

Todo empieza debido a la aproximación del festival anual de la ciudad. Aquella celebración se realizaba en conmemoración al aniversario de la fundación de la ciudad, por lo que era uno de los eventos más grandes y ansiosamente esperados por sus habitantes; una noche al aire libre en el parque más grande de la zona, lleno de atracciones, juegos, puestos de comida deliciosa, espectáculos musicales y, por último, pero no menos importante, un grandioso show pirotécnico que pintaba el cielo momentáneamente con explosiones de todo tipo de colores.

Harlequin se encuentra notoriamente emocionado por eso, Helbram no lo culpa; él mismo se encuentra algo entusiasmado. El año pasado no había podido asistir debido a un resfriado, y tuvo que aguantar el escuchar como todos en clase comentaban acerca de lo divertido que había sido y de lo hermosos que se habían visto esa ocasión los fuegos artificiales escogidos. Así que está decidido a no repetir esa experiencia.

Mas, también sabe, no es precisamente a causa del festival por lo que su amigo está tan entusiasmado; sino por la oportunidad que se le puede presentar allí. Después de todo, Diane, al igual que el noventa por ciento de la población, va a asistir. De hecho, según tiene entendido, todo el grupo de amistades del castaño había decidido ir juntos ese año.

Helbram casi puede ser capaz de verlos, de imaginárselos. Harlequin aprovecharía la ocasión y trataría de pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con ella, observando los puestos de ventas, participando juntos en los juegos; y después, en algún punto de la noche, le pediría que le acompañara a un lugar más apartado y sería ahí y entonces, con el cielo estrellado como única luz y compañía, que finalmente se haría del valor que tanto necesita para decírselo. Se le confesaría.

(Casi puede verlo, de pie y con el rostro sonrojado, los ojos resplandecientes con nerviosismo, y los labios temblorosos pronunciando aquellas palabras que él mismo tanto se guarda para sí— un «me gustas» que se le atora en la garganta y que no se ve capaz de decirle, que teme llegar a decirle.)

Y Diane bien podría corresponderle; él no ve motivos por los que no, incluso si sigue sin estar nada seguro de lo que pensará aquella chica de su amigo, en _ese_ sentido. Se harían pareja en ese mismo instante, ambos desbordando una felicidad que sería fácil de envidiar. Quizá incluso llegaran a besarse en el preciso momento en el que los fuegos artificiales comenzaran; tal y como en una escena cliché de alguna vieja película de amor.

Y, entonces—

Entonces…

 **(…)**

— ¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros al festival Helbram? —Propone Harlequin un par de días antes del evento— Elaine también va a ir, acompañando a Ban. Y creo que Gowther invitó a su novio a que se nos uniera. ¿Qué dices?

Helbram dirige su vista hacia su acompañante un par de segundos, para después volver a posarla en el cielo abierto sobre ambos. En ese momento se encuentran en la azotea de su escuela, disfrutando del aire fresco durante los pocos minutos de receso que poseen. Helbram recostado de espaldas sobre el suelo pavimentado, con los brazos detrás de su cabeza y Harlequin sentado a su lado, mirándolo en espera de su respuesta.

—Suena bien para mí. De todos modos no quería tener que ir solo, y no pienso faltar otro año —esboza una sonrisita, antes de girarse y apoyar un codo contra el suelo—. Supongo que me necesitarás allí, ¿no? ¿Tratas de reunir todo el apoyo moral que puedas para la noche de la gran confesión? —inquiere en tono jocoso.

El castaño lanza una corta y ligera risa, rascándose la mejilla con uno de sus dedos en un gesto tímido.

—Tal vez —musita, y el simple hecho de que no respondiera con una evasiva ya es suficiente sorpresa.

Se ve tan decidido, pero (y tal vez sea cosa de su imaginación; sí, lo más seguro es que sólo fuera su mente jugándole una mala broma) sus ojos ya no parecieran brillar tanto como las veces anteriores en que se planteaba la idea de confesarse a Diane, o en que simplemente hablaba acerca de ella.

— ¡Pues ya era hora! —Exclama, intentando esbozar una sonrisa sincera— ¡Felicidades, Harlequin!

El susodicho lanza una carcajada, sus cabellos revoloteando con el viento y el corazón de Helbram saltándose un latido.

—No me felicites aún, ni siquiera sé todavía qué irá a responderme —replica, aunque sin el mismo tono lleno de pesimismo de las veces anteriores.

—De todas formas, el que finalmente tengas el valor para hacerlo es suficiente razón para felicitarte —vuelve a colocarse de espaldas, cerrando los ojos.

—Sí, claro.

Harlequin vuelve a reír y, tras eso, se coloca de pie. Al escucharle moverse, Helbram vuelve a abrir los ojos y lo primero que observa es la mano de Harlequin extendida hacia él.

—Vamos Helbram, ya hay que volver a nuestros salones —le dice, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

Siente que sus manos le tiemblan y sudan repentinamente, pero sólo puede esperar que él no lo note mientras toma su mano y se impulsa hasta poder levantarse. Y durante su clase siguiente no puede evitar distraerse de la lección, rememorando el escalofrío que sintió en el momento exacto en que sus manos se entrelazaron, sin segundas intenciones de por medio.

Realmente está perdido. Pero, supone, pronto todo eso acabaría, de todas formas.

 **(…)**

El lugar está sobrecargado de colores llamativos, aroma a algodón de azúcar y manzanas dulces y, sobre todo, de personas sosteniendo charlas entre sí, riendo, divirtiéndose. Helbram observa maravillado a su alrededor, sin importar que no fuera ni de lejos el primero de aquellos festivales a los que él hubiera asistido; siempre había algo en ese ambiente que lo hacía sentir como un niño nuevamente, como si aquella fuera la primera vez en que presenciara un espectáculo así.

En ese momento incluso se siente capaz de ignorar el hecho de saber que Harlequin se encuentra a no menos de algunos metros de él, hablando animadamente con Diane, quien luce especialmente preciosa esa tarde con aquel vestido fucsia con pompones. Incluso podría olvidar que, en cualquier momento, aquella confesión tan aplazada y esperada por ambos (aunque por motivos completamente opuestos) ocurriría, pero eso sería demasiado pedir.

Al poco tiempo de haber entrado juntos al recinto, su grupo se había encontrado con las hermanas de Elizabeth, Gilthunder, Griamore y Howzer, quienes también habían concordado en ir juntos. Además de con Jericho y Guila que habían ido juntas a su vez, _pero que no estaban en una cita, no, para nada_ (o al menos eso alegaba Jericho ruborizada hasta las orejas, cada vez que Ban o el mismo Helbram hacían alguna insinuación acerca de ello). Por lo que al final terminaron uniendo los grupos para pasar el rato allí, en una multitud curiosamente numerosa.

Así que trata de mantenerse distraído, ya sea charlando con Guilla y Jericho o uniéndose a Ban para molestar a Elaine hasta ponerla roja; todo con tal de no mirar más a Harlequin competir indirectamente con Howzer por la atención de Diane.

Y en eso está cuando llegan a una zona más o menos despejada en la que han levantado un juego nuevo, una pista de carreras con autos _go-kart_ que les llama la atención a casi todos inmediatamente. El encargado se les acerca, dándoles una explicación rápida del modo de juego e invitándoles a participar. Aprovechando que el juego no es muy caro, el grupo decide participar en duplas, a excepción de la mayoría de las chicas que realmente no estaban interesadas en el juego.

Helbram se sube rápidamente al primer auto que alcanza y Harlequin le imita, sentándose detrás de él. El de cabellos verdes trata de no pensar en lo decepcionado que su amigo debía estar de que Diane tampoco hubiese querido participar de la carrera, de otro modo hubieran podido hacerlo juntos; pero, claro, su cerebro termina traicionándolo de todas formas.

La carrera da inicio y, luego de un par de vueltas por el circuito; el dúo de Ban y Meliodas se proclamaría vencedor, seguidos de cerca por Gilthunder y Howzer, quedando Helbram y Harlequin en el tercer lugar (y, en su defensa, Helbram debe decir que perfectamente pudieron haber llegado, al menos, en segundo lugar, de no ser porque la sensación de los brazos de Harlequin aferrándose a su torso ante los cambios bruscos de velocidad, fue mucho más de lo que su corazón pudo haber soportado). Dejando así a Guilla y Jericho, y a Griamore y Verónica en los últimos lugares.

Pese al resultado todos se entusiasmaron y quisieron participar en otra ronda, sin embargo Helbram nota inmediatamente como el castaño no luce tan convencido y se le acerca, preguntándole si ocurría algo.

—N-no es nada, sólo que… —responde, desviando la mirada hacia la figura de cierta muchacha y—

Entonces Helbram lo sabe— simplemente _lo sabe_.

 _Harlequin ha decidido que ya ha llegado el momento_.

—Bueno —Helbram carraspea, tratando de recomponerse—, ¿y qué estás esperando? —cuestiona, esforzándose por sonreírle.

—C-creí que tú querrías volver a competir y… —se relame los labios, divagando.

— ¡No te preocupes por eso! Esto es mucho más importante que un juego —le asegura, colocando una mano en su hombro—. Es ahora o nunca, Harlequin.

—Sí —asiente y esboza una sonrisa.

—Buena suerte —musita Helbram y su amigo se lo agradece, dirigiéndose con pasos aun un poco vacilantes a donde Diane charlaba con las otras chicas.

Helbram los ve hablar unos momentos antes de que ambos se separen por completo del grupo, a un lugar más privado donde los demás no fueran a inmiscuirse en lo que sea que fuera a ocurrir. Sin poder evitarlo, se queda viendo el camino por el que se marcharon por cosa de unos segundos más de los que debería, sabiendo que era tarde incluso si desde el principio no tuvo oportunidad alguna.

Ahoga un suspiro y se vuelve a ver la nueva ronda de la carrera para distraerse lo más que pueda por el resto de la noche, hasta que Elaine se le acerca curiosa y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, en un gesto de extrañeza.

— ¿Dónde se metió mi hermano? —le cuestiona observando los alrededores.

Helbram se encoge de hombros, tratando de deshacerse de cierta opresión en la garganta, antes de responder:

—Se llevó a Diane para hablar con ella en privado —fuerza una sonrisa que le sale casi de forma natural—. ¿Lo ves? Nuestro Harlequin finalmente se decidió a hacerlo. No creí que viviría lo suficiente para ver este día —lanza una carcajada sin humor, que se gana una ceja alzada de parte de la rubia.

— ¿Y tú estás bien con eso? —le pregunta directamente, después de asegurarse de que el resto estuviera demasiado ocupado viendo la carrera como para escucharles.

— ¿Por qué no debería estarlo? —pregunta él a su vez, empezando a sentirse nervioso. ¿Acaso Elaine…?

—Si todo le sale bien a mi hermano; él y Diane se harán pareja —Helbram no puede evitar desviar la mirada ante esto último—. ¿Realmente vas a decirme que no tienes ningún problema con eso?

El de cabello verdoso muerde ligeramente el interior de su mejilla, Elaine parece negarse a dejar de verlo directamente a los ojos mientras espera su respuesta, casi como si fuera capaz de leer sus pensamientos y su corazón.

—Para nada —musita, buscando creérselo de verdad—. Estoy feliz por él. Soy su mejor amigo, ¿hay una razón por la que no debería estarlo?

—Estás mintiendo —declara Elaine sin una pizca de duda en su voz—. Te conozco Helbram. Sé que no estás siendo del todo sincero.

Sí, lo sabe. ¡Lo sabe, maldita sea! Sabe que no está siendo ciento por ciento honesto; porque sí, sí se siente genuinamente feliz por Harlequin, porque sabe que el estar con Diane le haría inmensamente feliz. Pero no puede evitar que duela, no puede evitar sentirse herido y con miedo, porque si termina siendo así y ellos se vuelven pareja; entonces él… él lo perdería. Y es hasta gracioso el pensamiento ¿acaso es posible de por si el perder a alguien cuando nunca lo has tenido en primer lugar?

—Helbram —ella lo llama, con un tono mucho más suave esta vez. Casi como si ciertamente sí fuera capaz de leer sus pensamientos y darse cuenta del desastre que era su mente en esos instantes.

—Eso ya no importa —murmura, sin voltear a verla—. Incluso si fuera así, ya no importa en realidad. Harlequin quie… _ama_ a Diane y yo…

Siente una mano pequeña posarse sobre su hombro y se muerde el labio inferior con fuerza.

 **(…)**

Transcurren aproximadamente unos veinte minutos cuando recibe un mensaje de texto de parte de Harlequin. Helbram se queda mirando la pantalla de su teléfono sin terminar de procesar el contenido de aquel mensaje, por más simple que éste sea; nada más que un escueto " _estoy en la salida del parque, por favor ven a buscarme"_ que literalmente detiene su corazón unos momentos.

Harlequin iba a irse y le necesitaba, aquello simplemente no podía ser una buena señal. Si las cosas hubieran ido bien con Diane, ellos estarían pasando el resto de la velada apartados del resto, disfrutando de lo que bien podría convertirse en su primera cita oficial de pareja en medio de aquel aún animado festival. Empero, allí estaba Harlequin pidiéndole que fuera a verlo.

Esto simplemente no estaba bien. Nada bien.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —Elaine voltea a preguntarle, cargando aun entre sus brazos el conejo de felpa gigantesco que Ban ganó por ella en uno de los juegos (con trampas, probablemente).

—No lo sé —responde vagamente, le muestra el mensaje a Elaine de forma superficial—. C-creo que Harlequin necesita ayuda.

La expresión de la rubia muta a una de preocupación, captando inmediatamente sus sospechas y, probablemente, compartiéndolas.

—Deberías ir, si alguien pregunta les daré una excusa —le dice, mirando a su alrededor a sus amigos distraídos—. Ve, él probablemente te necesita ahora.

Helbram asiente y le agradece en un susurro, antes de dirigirse a la salida a paso rápido. Lo que fuera que hubiera ocurrido en aquel lapso de tiempo no importaba, ni siquiera lo hacían Diane y la dichosa confesión; lo único que importa es que Harlequin pedía su ayuda y él iba a dársela, iba a tratar de hacer lo que fuera para apoyarle, tal como antes y como siempre lo haría.

Después de todo, para eso están los mejores amigos.

 **(…)**

Lo encuentra justo donde el mensaje decía; a las afueras del parque, con la espalda recargada contra los barrotes de una de las rejas que protegen el lugar. E incluso contando con la iluminación de la calle y del festival como única fuente de luz próxima, es completamente capaz de darse cuenta del leve tono rojizo de sus ojos. Y eso es suficiente prueba para saber cómo resultaron las cosas con Diane.

Antes de poder darse cuenta, se encuentra a si mismo envolviendo sus brazos alrededor del castaño y abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Oye, está bien Harlequin, ya estoy aquí —murmura casi sin poder contenerse, lo siente asentir contra su hombro y toma por una buena señal el que no lo oye sollozar, ni nada por el estilo.

—Gracias por venir —musita y Helbram siente su aliento cálido hacerle cosquillas en la piel de su cuello—. Lo siento si te arruiné la noche, es que no quería irme solo y…

—No te preocupes por eso —Helbram rompe el abrazo, para que así puedan hablar más cómodamente, y se encoje de hombros—. ¿Quieres hablar acerca de… lo que pasó?

Harlequin se relame los labios como si estuvieran secos, bajando la mirada. Tarda unos momentos en reunir las palabras pero Helbram no lo apresura. Finalmente, le responde:

—Yo… lo hice. Me le confesé a Diane —dice, con dificultad, como si le doliera pronunciar aquellas silabas—… Ella se disculpó conmigo y… dijo que no me correspondía.

El de cabello verdusco se queda sin palabras al oírle. La verdad es que, antes, para él era difícil considerar que fuera una posibilidad que Diane no sintiera nada hacia Harlequin. Entonces creyó que era porque hacía esfuerzos de no hacerse ilusiones, pero ahora ve que lo hacía porque —incluso sí le rompía el corazón a él— realmente deseaba que el primer amor de su mejor amigo y objeto de sus propios afectos fuera una experiencia feliz, reciproca; todo porque no quería tener que ver a Harlequin del modo en que le ve ahora, cargando con los pedazos trizados de su corazón.

Él no se merece algo así, piensa Helbram amargamente, volviendo a abrazar al castaño como único recurso de expresarle consuelo. Realmente no lo merecía, pero tampoco puede culpar a Diane, eso lo sabe. No es culpa de ella después de todo, de ninguno de los dos; nadie puede forzar los asuntos del corazón y ella sólo había actuado honestamente. Harlequin tendría que aceptarlo y, él sabe, tarde o temprano terminará por hacerlo, por ser capaz de rearmar su corazón y secar sus lágrimas y volver a sonreír, volver a amar.

Pero, por ahora Harlequin está en su completo derecho de derrumbarse, de expresar su frustración, su dolor.

Y él— él lo sostendría y lo apoyaría del único modo en el que tiene el derecho de hacerlo. Como su amigo.

Sin embargo—

—Todo estará bien Harlequin —dice contra su cabello.

—Realmente no debí haber esperado nada, ¿no es así? —Harlequin deja salir una risa amarga que lo desconcierta— ¿En qué estuve pensando? ¿Cómo pude creer que podría llegar a gustarle? ¿A gustarle a cualquiera? Soy un imbécil…

—Oye, ¿qué te he dicho acerca de que hables de ti mismo de esa forma? —Lo agarra de los hombros frunciendo el ceño— No eres un imbécil Harlequin. Eres una persona increíble. Y sí, es verdad que Diane terminó por no corresponderte, pero eso no quiere decir que no habrá más chicas después —añade, y si la voz se le quiebra un poco al decir lo último, finge que nada ha ocurrido—; que no habrá alguien que sí guste de ti.

— ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? —Replica Harlequin, con la voz ligeramente ronca— Sé que sólo quieres hacerme sentir mejor Helbram, pero se honesto, ¿qué tengo yo que podría enamorar a alguien? ¿Eh?

— ¡Lo tienes todo! —exclama en un arrebato, zarandeando levemente al castaño en el proceso— Lo tienes todo, Harlequin. Tú— a pesar de que seas un flojo eres tan listo y siempre te esfuerzas en lo que quieres lograr, siempre te preocupas por Elaine y por tus amigos e incluso por mí, y eres amable y quieres protegerlos a todos, aunque sigas siendo un pequeño llorón. Y también eres tan talentoso, realmente no conozco a nadie que pueda confeccionar ropa o cosas como tú lo haces. Y— y la forma en que te brillan los ojos cuando ves algo que amas es única, ¡única Harlequin!

La respiración se le termina agitando por la rapidez con la que habló. Harlequin lo observa atónito y con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas por sus palabras, y Helbram casi podría querer golpearse a sí mismo por, al parecer, haber hablado un poco más de la cuenta. Ya da igual, sin embargo.

—Así que, por favor, no hables sobre ti tan duramente —termina por suspirar, desviando los ojos a cualquier otra parte.

—Helbram —su nombre escapa tan suavemente de la boca de su amigo que ahora es su turno de ruborizarse—, lo que dijiste… ¿realmente lo piensas? ¿No… no lo dices sólo para alegrarme?

El aludido traga saliva y finalmente termina por volver la mirada hacia Harlequin nuevamente. Niega lentamente, sus manos aun posadas en los hombros del castaño.

—Gracias… —musita Harlequin en voz baja, el fantasma de una sonrisa emergiendo en su rostro— Pero, ¿cómo puedes estar seguro de que otras personas podrán ver eso?

—Porque yo lo veo —responde automáticamente, sabiendo que no hay vuelta atrás, _que ya está por decirlo, que ya no puede seguir guardándoselo para sí_ —. Sé que habrá alguien que guste de ti porque…

— ¿Helbram…? —lo escucha hablar, con tono extrañado (casi ansioso), pero no se detiene, no se detiene, no.

—Porque a mí me gustas Harlequin —concluye, un peso horrible siendo removido finalmente de su pecho, permitiéndole respirar luego de tanto tiempo—. Me gustas mucho.

Entonces, como para darle sentido a sus palabras, se inclina hacia Harlequin y atrapa sus labios contra los suyos (y ya ha perdido cuenta de cuantas veces han estado en una situación similar, honestamente) suavemente. Es un beso lento esta vez, Helbram se toma el tiempo de sentir la textura y el sabor de la boca de Harlequin por lo que, está seguro, será la última vez. Porque ya lo ha dicho, finalmente lo ha dicho y ya nada será igual entre ambos. Harlequin se congela y no hace nada para apartarlo, pero tampoco hace amago de corresponder y Helbram es incapaz de fingir que eso no le duele. Sigue besándolo, empero, y no separa hasta que no siente que han pasado horas aunque no deben de haber sido más de dos o tres segundos.

Harlequin se toca la boca con la punta de los dedos, lo mira fijamente, incrédulo y estupefacto. Helbram le regresa la mirada, resignado y con sus sentimientos a flor de piel, por una vez en su vida.

Le sonríe, tristemente.

—Realmente me gustas, Harlequin.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

 **Supongo que debería de disculparme por tardar tanto en actualizar, eh…**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo, si tenemos suerte estará listo antes del 2019.**


End file.
